freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Horror Factory
Horror Factory and Beyond Factory is a small French company based in London founded by Philippe Bazelle, specializing in horror and non-horror movies. Scare Factor Nightmare! The ominous environment, the screams, the disturbing screaming face rectangle, the creature and especially the jump scare all adds up to make definitely one of the scariest logos ever. However, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it, and for those who were expecting the jump scare. Plus, according to the fact that this a horror and non-horror company, this is a very fitting and a intentionally scary and fine logo. For The Wiggles, low to nightmare, even the purple Wiggle was asleep! Medium to nightmare if Temmie hates this logo. Non-Horror Version, low to medium. WATCH IF you are shiity and if you are naked you dare to be naked ok dies Category:Succ Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Hellish-Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Complete Monster Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Kill me Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:France Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that scare Alolan Raichu Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato much better Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber much better Category:Evil logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:2015 Category:1951 Category:1981 Category:1985 Category:Non-Horror Logos! Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato really mad Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber super rage Category:Uh-Oh! Category:Logos that makes Eevee screaming Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Trixie Lulamoon Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Shiro shit his pants Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Taken From The Deadly Cucumber 2015 DVD Category:Jumpscare Logos Damaged By Larry The Cucumber Category:Jumpscare Logos Damaged By Bob the Tomato Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Taken From Some Bob the Tomatoes Before 2015 DVD Category:Taken From Die You Larry the Cucumber Bastards 2015 DVD Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting earrape Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting earrape Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Black And Red Text Logos Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Loud then any fnaf jumpscare Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:EAR RAPE Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Scariest Logos Category:Hellish Logos Category:Scary Human Logos Category:Screaming Logos Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Taken From The Zombie Tomato 2017 DVD Category:Taken From The Killer Cucumber 2015 DVD Category:Horror Logos VS Larry The Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to pee on Discord Category:Jumpscare Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Jumpscare Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Horror Logos VS Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:France Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:France Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Psycho Killers Category:Logos that scare Ash's Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Black Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Red Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:White Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:White Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:France Logos Had A Fight With Bob the Tomato Category:France Logos Had A Fight With Larry the Cucumber Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that jumpscare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that jumpscare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor and make him have accidents Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato Evil Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber Evil Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato into a creature Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber into a creature Category:Evil Larry the Cucumber will kill all the Logos Category:Evil Bob the Tomato will kill all the Logos Category:You guys think you’re so smart Category:Logos that scare Bob the UAV Category:Logos that scare Larry the THX Category:Logos that scare Andrew, Eyad, and Kiro Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Super Scarey Category:Logos that are so so scary it ruins your childhood and you pay whoever made this and it goes on the news and everything goes all over the place Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Awesome Bordering To Outstanding Ranked Logos Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that Makes Everyone Deaf Category:Logos that make BendytheDevil11 shit his pants Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die! Category:Here’s Johnny Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make Keith fron Voltron Cry for his dad and mommy Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Heart Attack﻿ Ranked Logos Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel avatar The Dawn of Firbender Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Lgos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Wtf is this Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Children who eat sneakers and Chef Boyardee's "��asta" Category:1698 deaths Category:Logos that make Gretchen Grundler laugh Category:Children who act like Akumi Hanashi Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Otori Kohaku cry Category:Logos that make Kanbayashi Yuko cry Category:Logos that make Fujiwara Misaki cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make you fall on the ground cry for dear life and whine for your mommy and get Metal Sonic to punch you and steal your devices forever Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! Category:Bad Logos Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:Beware or MTV Characters Category:Blood Logos Category:BLOODY LOGOS Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Females Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Logos that make Mametchi from tamagotchi cry Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos with gore/blood Category:Logos that contains blood Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2010's Category:Awful Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason